


Bound

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Points of View, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-02
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: After the handcuffs are unlocked, the boys remain bound together. Sequel toHandcuffed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** _Well, it started out as a standalone, and now it's a series with a sequel. I suppose you don't absolutely **need** to read Handcuffed to get it, but it's a good read, I think. Basically, Brian just moved to Pittsburgh from Philadelphia. He's 17, and a junior. He's also a football legend. Chris handcuffed Justin, a 16 year old sophomore, to his locker, and that is how Brian and Justin met. They shared their first kiss at the locker, and later realized that they were neighbors. Basically, it was love at first sight for our beloved boys. In this AU, Brian's parents are the coolest people ever. On day one, they did it all. Brian introduced Justin to the joys of gay sex. **All** of gay sex. They became boyfriends, they became lovers, and they said their "I love you"'s. Now, it's day two of their relationship. Follow along with their adventures with school, friends, bullies, and just life in general. Anything they face, they'll face it together. *cue sappy inspirational love music* I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review because I'm a sucker for that sort of thing. *wink* Thanks guys._

* * *

_**Brian** _

I’m awake.

I don’t want to be awake. I can tell it’s far too early to be awake because, well, I’m awake. 

I realize that I’m hot, sweaty, and weighted down. I open my eyes and they’re assaulted by blonde hair. Ow. I bring my hand up and push the hair out of my eyes.

Memories of the previous day break their way through the sleepy haze addling my brain. A Cheshire grin spreads across my lips and I hold Justin’s body tighter. He’s lying fully on top of me and all I can see when I look down is his hair. I kiss the top of his head and slide my hands up the back of his shirt.

This is the first full day of our relationship. The start of a new era.

Brian and Justin: The Beginning.

I chuckle inwardly and close my eyes again, drifting off to sleep with my boyfriend in my arms.

_**Justin** _

“Up and at ‘em!”

Huh?

“Rise and shine!”

What?

“BRIAN!”

Ah!

Ok, we’re on the floor. Again.

“Shut up, dad.” I hear Brian’s voice in my ear and Jack’s laughter near the doorway. “It isn’t funny.”

“You rolled right off the bed!” I look up and see Jack laughing heartily. My vision is all blurry.

Wait a second. We slept here?

Brian gets off of me and stands up. His clothes are all rumpled and his hair is sticking out every which way. He looks simply…adorable.

“What do you need, dad?” He asks.

“Your mother made breakfast. She sent me up here to get you boys. She didn’t want to take the chance of…interrupting something and seeing certain parts of your anatomy that she hasn’t seen since you started taking baths on your own.” Brian chuckles and runs his fingers through his messy hair. “I decided to bite the bullet and come up here myself. I told her that you were teenage boys, and you wouldn’t be awake before noon anyway. I was right. She owes me a dollar.”

“You bet on whether or not Justin and I were fucking?” Brian asks as if it were a perfectly normal question for a teenage gay boy to ask his father.

I think I may die.

“No,” Jack laughs. “We bet on whether or not you’d be awake. But, now that I think about it, for you boys being awake and fucking probably come hand in hand, so to speak.”

I pull the covers up over my head to hide my blushing. Brian and his dad are so insane. It’s awesome.

I feel Brian jump on top of me and tickle the living shit out of me through the blankets. I laugh out loud and then he stops. He pulls me on his lap and unwraps the blankets from my face like I was a precious package. I look up at him, love shining in my eyes.

“You haven’t kissed me in like eight hours,” I tell him. “I’m having withdrawals.”

“I know. I’m like a junkie looking for a fix.”

We laugh. We smile.

We kiss, and it’s amazing.

“We’ll be down in a minute, dad.”

Oh shit. I forgot he was there.

“Take your time boys.” 

I love this place.

~

“Where’s your purse?” Jack asked his wife as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Why?” She replied, turning away from the stove.

“Our son is in dire need of a prophylactic again, and I know you have one in there from 1982.”

“Very funny.”

“I won the bet. They were still sleeping. With all their clothes on, even.” Jack smiled smugly and Joan snapped her fingers. 

“Well damn.” She walked over to her purse and pulled out a dollar bill. She stuffed it into the front pocket of his jeans and gave him a quick kiss. “Our boy is in love.”

“I know,” Jack replied, slipping his hands onto his wife’s hips. “You can tell just by looking at them. The looks they give each other remind me of another young couple in love.”

Jack winked and Joan blushed. They shared a loving kiss in the middle of the kitchen.

~

I stand up and stretch. 

All of a sudden, I am all too aware of the intense burning pain in my ass.

Ow. So _not_ cool.

I watch Brian undress and I glare at his massive dick. Stupid penis.

He pulls on a pair of jeans, sans underwear, and a white tee shirt. He would look really hot if I wasn’t so mad at his dick.

“Come on.” Brian walks past me, swiftly, gracefully, not at all bowlegged.

I hobble along behind him, wincing every few steps. He seems surprised when he reaches back, presumably for my hand, and turns around to see me way behind him.

“What’s wrong, Sunshine?” He asked, his voice full of concern. He should know what’s wrong.

“I’ll have you know that you are never fucking me again.”

Haha. It looks like someone just killed his puppy.

“What? Why not?”

“My ass is so sore.” His eyes soften and the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

“Well, I believe that’s to be expected, since yesterday I fucked your virgin ass from here to eternity and back.”

“Never again, if this is what I have to expect.” Who am I kidding? I’m sure I’ll be spreading my legs for him within the hour.

“Aw. It gets better. You’ll learn to love the ache in your ass.” He’s standing in front of me now, sliding his hands into the back of my pants. He rubs my ass and whispers into my ear. “Doesn’t it feel like I’m still inside of you?”

“Uh huh,” I manage as he licks and nibbles on my earlobe. “So when do I get to make your ass ache?”

He takes a step back and smirks at me. I lean forward and kiss his chin.

“Someone’s eager.” He kisses me so hard that I forget he never answered my question. “Come on. My mom makes killer pancakes.” He grabs my hand and leads me down the stairs.

~

Breakfast with the Kinneys was an interesting experience to say the least. The pancakes were awesome, but Brian asking if they had a butt donut to soothe my aching ass was not so cool.

As we walk down Brian’s driveway on the way back to my house, I squeeze his hand tightly. That’s what a family is supposed to be like. Mine is nothing like that.

“I wish I had your family,” I say absently as we turn into my yard.

“Well, my parents are looking to adopt.” He smirks and I roll my eyes and slap his arm. He leans forward and rests his forehead against my temple. “Besides, you’re a part of my family now.”

My smile triples in size.

We walk into my house and sit down on the living room couch. His arm goes around my shoulders and I instinctively lean in and place my head on his shoulder. The act is so natural and smooth that I feel like we’ve been doing it for years.

He looks over at our movies, lined up neatly on either side of the television. He gets up and walks over to them. He pulls out a purple case and holds it up.

“The Breakfast Club? Seriously?”

“What? It’s a classic.”

“I like it, too. Just don’t tell anyone.”

“Promise.” He smiles and pops the movie in. He joins me on the couch and we begin to watch it.

“Well, I’m bored,” Brian announces fifteen minutes into the movie. I laugh and kiss his cheek.

“What do you want to do?” I ask, entwining our fingers together. He looks at me and smiles.

“Want to make out like the horny, sex crazed teenagers that we are?”

“Kay!”

We spend all afternoon doing just that.


	2. Bound

_  
**Brian**  
_

“I want my noodle.”

I look at Justin and raise an eyebrow.

“You don’t need a noodle.”

“I’m not going unless I can find my noodle.”

Jesus christ.

“Justin, will you just get in the damn pool!” He emerges from the shed with a bright yellow pool noodle. He is positively beaming.

That’s my boyfriend.

This weekend has been positively amazing. It’s Sunday afternoon, and the sun is shining bright. Justin decided he wanted to go swimming. Thus, the fucking noodle hunt.

I pull a few condoms from my pocket and set them on the edge of the pool. Justin gives me a surprised look.

“We are _not_ fucking in the pool,” he tells me.

“Aw, but Justin!” I make my eyes all big and practically whine. He knows I’m fucking with him. “I want to play with my noodle too.” 

He laughs and walks up to me. I slip my arms around his waist and rest my forehead against his and smile.

“What if someone sees us?” He whispers as he plants soft kisses along my jaw. 

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” I run my fingers through his hair. “Plus, it’s your backyard. Who is going to see us?”

“Well, one on side we have your parents. And on the other side we have old Mrs. Crabberman.” I wrinkle up my nose.

“Mrs. Crabberman, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s like nine million years old. She has like thirty cats and spends all her time collecting change and clipping coupons.”

Oh my god. I bet she was the old bitch I got stuck behind at the store. 

“She can live vicariously through us.” I kiss his lips softly. “I wasn’t planning on plowing your tight little ass in the pool anyway. I just put them there as a precaution. I plan to have a condom on my person at all times now.”

“Whatever.” I turn us so his back is to the pool and his feet are right on the edge. I kiss him softly and pull away. I give him an evil grin and push him into the pool, clothes and all.

I laugh as he comes up above the surface. He splashes me and gives me a big smile.

“Dick!”

“Love you too, Sunshine!”

“Get in.” I shake my head and cross my arms.

“Nope.”

He raises an eyebrow and climbs out of the pool. As he reaches the top step, he pulls his tee shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He walks over to me slowly, unzipping his soaking cargoes. He pulls his pants away a little, revealing a gold patch of hair. No underwear. Nice. I shift in my seat. 

Fuck, he’s hot.

He lets his pants slip to the ground and shakes his head, making water droplets fly from his golden hair. He stands naked in front of me, and I pounce. 

I can’t resist wet, naked Justin.

Wet, naked Justin is my kryptonite.

“Mmm. My little temptress.” He laughs and pulls my shirt over my head in one swift move. My lips crash down on his in an intense kiss. I feel him fumble with the buttons of my jeans and when they are all unfastened he pushes them down and I step out of them. I moan into the kiss as he grinds against me.

And then I’m in the pool.

I should have seen that coming.

“Ok, you got me back. Please get into the pool and finish that kiss.” I laugh as he jumps in and swims into my arms.

_**Daphne** _

Why isn’t he answering the door? It’s not like he has a life.

Just kidding. I love him.

He needs to answer the door. I need to know what happened with Brian.

I’m about to give up knocking and just leave when I hear splashing sounds coming from the backyard. Oh, he’s in the pool. I hop off of the porch and walk around to the side yard. I unlatch the gate and walk around to the backyard. I’m about to call out his name when I see the image that will forever be etched into my memory.

So, I know what happened with Brian now.

I watch as Brian pushes Justin up against the side of the pool and kisses him with an intensity and passion you only see in the movies. In the movies it’s never real. This is real.

I see Justin’s head fall back and he moans. Brian watches him as his arm pumps up and down. The water hinders my view a bit, but I can imagine what he’s doing.

Brian is so hot. Justin is such a bitch.

I watch Brian grab something from the ledge of the pool.

Oh my god. Is that a condom? It is! He rips the package open with his teeth and pulls the latex disc out of the foil. His arm disappears under the water and Justin wraps his legs around Brian’s waist. Brian grabs Justin’s hips and his body lunges forward. They both let out amazing moans. 

Yeah, I can’t watch this. I feel dirty.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” I call as I walk into the backyard. Justin’s head snaps to the side and his eyes widen as he sees me. 

“Holy shit! Daphne! Oh my god!” He pushes Brian away and swims to the other side of the pool to grab a towel from the pile there.

“Cute butt!” I call out. I can’t help it if it’s true.

I look over at Brian. He hasn’t moved.

“Hello Daphne,” he drawls. I find myself checking him out. The boy is pure sex. “How nice of you to join us.”

“I wish,” I mumble under my breath.

“What was that?” He asks. 

“Nothing!” I laugh as I see Justin scamper into the house with a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Brian on the other hand hoists himself out of the pool right in front of me. He pulls the condom off of his cock and drops it on the pavement. 

Oh my god. It’s a dick. Look at it. It’s awesome. 

Brian walks over to the towels and picks one up. I can’t peel my eyes away from him as he dries himself off. He steps into his jeans and buttons all the buttons except for the top one. He towels off his hair and looks up at me. He seems surprised that I’m staring.

Well hello, I just caught you fucking my best friend, and you’re just walking around all hot and naked with your big dick.

“What’s up, Daphne?” He asks me with a smirk. He leaves his shirt off and slips his hands into his back pockets.

“Nothing much. I don’t think I have to ask you guys that question.” He looks down and blushes. Hey, he is normal after all.

Justin comes back out in his trademark cargoes and tee. He slips instantly into Brian’s arms. They kiss softly and tenderly. It’s so…sweet.

All right, what the fuck is going on?

“So, what happened this weekend?”

_**Justin** _

“And that’s the story,” I tell Daphne. We’re up in my room again. I’m sitting on Brian’s lap as Daphne sits across from us. She looks shocked. She isn’t moving. Her jaw is hanging open.

I can hardly believe it either.

“Earth to Daphne!” Brian leans forward and snaps his fingers in front of her face. She instantly comes back to life.

“So this means we’re like best friends in law!” Daphne squeals.

She is such a retard. I love her.

We all hang out for a few hours, and it’s so fun. She and Brian get along splendidly. She gushes on and on about how cute we are, and how great it is that we’re together.

We finally kick her out before she can pick out our china patterns.

When I get back from walking Daphne to the door, Brian is laying on my bed. His eyes are closed, and his arm is draped across his bare stomach. His other arm is behind his head on the pillow. He looks so…beautiful.

Yup, I’m inspired.

I’ve wanted to ask Brian to pose for me all weekend. We talked about my art, and I showed him most of my sketches last night. He seemed genuinely impressed. 

“Brian?” I ask tentatively.

“Hmm?” He raises his eyebrows but doesn’t open his eyes.

“Tired?”

“Hmm.”

“Can I sketch you?” He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at me. He studies my face for a moment before his lips turn up into a smile.

“Of course you can.” I smile and grab my sketchbook and a charcoal pencil. I take my computer chair and position it at the right angle. I sit down and position the sketchbook just how I like it.

I expect him to turn his head back and close his eyes again, maybe even fall asleep. But he doesn’t. He holds his gaze on my face. God, his eyes are intense.

As soon as I touch the pencil to the paper, my hand moves in a flurry across the page. My gaze cuts from the page to my boyfriend. There’s a small smile on his lips as he watches me. I pause and smile back at him for a long moment before continuing my sketch.

This is the best piece of work I’ve ever done. 

I sign my name in the corner of the completed sketch and close my sketchbook. 

“Hey,” Brian protests. “I want to see.” 

“Um, ok.” I open the sketchbook back to the page and sit down on the bed next to him. He sits up and studies it. I bite my fingernails. God, this is nerve wracking.

“It’s beautiful,” Brian finally says after like, forever.

“Really?”

“Yeah, the drawing isn’t half bad either.” He turns his head and gives me that sexy smirk. 

I hit him in the face with a pillow. He hits me back.

Our pillow fight is short lived. It soon turns into a hot make out session on my bed. I’m not sure what moans are his, and which are mine. They blend together perfectly. 

That was a door slam.

My eyes pop open.

“Justin! We’re home!”

Oh _shit._


	3. Bound

I watch as Justin jumps off of the bed and practically tears a hole in the carpet as he runs across the room. I get up and pull my shirt over my head, smoothing down my hair. He gives me a terrified look.

“Luckily we cleaned up all the condoms in the house and by the pool earlier, noodle boy.”

“Brian, this isn’t funny!” He starts pushing me towards the open window. I grab the sides and spin around to face him. “Just jump.”

My boyfriend is trying to kill me.

“Justin!” Is he fucking insane?

“Come on. It’s not that far.”

“Justin, I love you, but I am _not_ sacrificing myself because you’re scared of your parents!” God, there are tears in his eyes. How bad can they be?

“I don’t want to tell them yet, Brian.”

“Baby, calm down.” I push him into a sitting position on his bed. “I’m Brian.” I grab the computer chair and sit on it backwards. “I’m the new neighbor. “ His face relaxes a little. Good. “I came over to introduce myself and we hung out. That’s it. Now, relax.”

“Thank you,” he says with relief in his voice. I pick up his remote and spin the chair to face the TV. I flip it on and toss the remote back onto the floor.

I have just enough time to put a bored look on my face before his parents come barging into the room. I turn my head and look up at them. Wow, they look uptight.

“Hey mom. Hi dad.” I look over my shoulder at Justin. He looks calm and collected. Good boy.

“Hello Justin,” his mother replies. “Who’s this?”

She doesn’t even look at me. What a bitch.

“This is Brian Kinney. He and his parents moved into the Nelson’s old house.” Justin is like a completely different person around them. He’s tense, on guard, afraid.

I don’t like that.

“Hello, Mrs. Taylor,” I say, jumping out of the chair to take her hand. She shakes it wearily and I turn to his father. “Mr. Taylor. It’s great to meet you both. Justin has told me all about you.”

That’s right Kinney, work the charm.

Ok, his dad is looking at me funny. I don’t like it.

“You look familiar,” his father tells me. “Where have I seen you before?”

In your dreams?

“Brian moved from Philadelphia,” Justin offers.

“That’s it! You’re that football player. Damn son, you’re practically a legend.”

Great. Just fabulous.

“That’s me, I guess.” His father slings his arm over my shoulders and I steal a glance at Justin. He seems shocked. Ok, now I’m scared. I laugh nervously.

“There was hardly a Friday night that went by that I didn’t see you on the news. You’re the football prodigy of Pennsylvania!”

Great, he’s one of _those_ people. He’s one of those guys that spends his weekends drinking beers with the boys, talking about pussy, cars, and ballgames. I bet it takes a natural disaster to move his ass from his recliner on Sunday afternoons.

“Did you catch the game today?”

Told you.

“Can’t say that I did,” I reply.

“Shame, it was a good one. I wouldn’t leave the hotel until it was over.”

“Darn,” I reply. 

“Maybe you can get Justin into the game and get him to put down those stupid sketchbooks.”

That’s it. I don’t like him. 

He dissed the boyfriend.

I slip out from under his arm, and that’s when I see said _wonderful_ sketchbook lying open on the floor. My half naked body is displayed prominently in shades of gray. I swoop down and grab it before they have a chance to see it. I step back and face Mr. Taylor, holding the sketchbook against my body.

“Actually,” I begin. “Justin was showing me some of his sketches earlier, and I think they’re quite impressive. That’s real talent, not throwing around a football.”

I see Justin beam at me from his spot on the bed. I smile and run my hand along the binding of the sketchbook. I meant what I said.

“Nonsense. Football is a man’s game.” It takes all I have not to glare or make some snappy comment. “Besides, he won’t need that shit when he goes to Dartmouth.”

“Dad,” Justin interrupts, but his voice is hollow. I turn to face my boyfriend. He’s not even looking up. He looks defeated. “I want to go to PIFA.”

I can tell by the tone of his voice that this discussion has been opened and closed more times than the sketchbook I’m currently holding. My heart breaks for him.

“You aren’t going to that fairy school, and that’s that.”

“Craig.” God, the mother finally says something. “We can discuss it later. I’m tired.”

Yeah, still a bitch. My blood is boiling. I feel the muscles in my jaw twitch. How can a father dismiss his son’s desires like that? Sure, my dad got me to play football, but it was ultimately my decision. And as soon as I wanted to quit, he let me quit. It should be what Justin wants, not what Craig wants.

All I know is, I’ll be at Justin’s first gallery opening.

“I’m glad you made friends with Brian here. He’s a lot better than that ditzy girl you’re always hanging around.”

Now he’s dissing the best friend in law. What the fuck is his problem?

“Maybe he can teach you a few things about being a man.”

Yeah, you should see what he got on his cock sucking final exam.

“Oh I’ll teach him a few things, Mr. Taylor.” Justin looks up and sees the smirk on my face. He smiles and I feel so much better.

I still want to beat the shit out of his dad though.

His mom leaves the room without a word to either one of us. Craig slaps me on the back. I grimace at his touch.

“Can Justin come over to my house for a while? Maybe I’ll get out the balls and we can play around a bit,” I say innocently. I see Justin clasp his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. My tongue slides into my cheek.

“That sounds fine.” Craig then leaves the room. I sigh and close Justin’s bedroom door. I sit next to him on the bed and gather him into my arms, kissing the top of his head.

“So that was your parents.”

“Yeah.”

“Tough crowd.”


	4. Bound

_  
**Brian**  
_

Bedtime sucks without Justin.

I toss, and then turn, and then toss some more. Insomnia has taken over.

Do not attempt to fight it, Brian. Resistance is futile.

Shit, it’s fucking five in the morning. I’ve been laying here for hours. I’ve been drifting in and out of sleep. I roll over and face the window. I don’t even try to close my eyes. Sleep isn’t going to happen.

I miss Justin.

Then I see Justin’s head pop up in front of my window and I gasp. Fucking mind reader. He scared the fucking shit out of me. I get out of bed and run to my window. I push it up and smirk at him.

“Romeo, oh Romeo.” He smiles up at me. I hook my arms under his and pull him into my room. “How did you get up here?”

“See Justin. See the trellis. See Justin climb the trellis and almost fall to his doom.”

“See Brian kiss Justin.” I lean forward and gave him a long, soft kiss. “What are you doing here?”

“Would you find it pathetically sad if I told you that I couldn’t sleep because I missed you so much?” Aw. He gives me a sheepish smile and I kiss him again.

“Not if you don’t call me pathetic for continuously waking up disappointed because I was holding my pillow and not you.” Okay, enough schmaltz. “Besides, do you know how hard it is to sleep with a raging hard on?”

I smirk and grab him by the waistband on his pants. Time for a little revelry.

**_Justin_ **

As we make out on his bed, I am painfully aware of the fact that for the entire duration of our whirlwind romance, not one single part of my anatomy has come anywhere close to being inside of his ass.

I am determined to change that.

I slide down and suck his hard cock into my mouth. I bob up and down, using every technique Professor Kinney taught me. I work in earnest to push him over that brink, take him so far past euphoria that he isn’t alert, isn’t aware of anything except that intense rush of pleasure. Where the only vocabulary in existence consists of _oh, more, faster,_ and _oh god please_. Where he is open for anything, as long as you don’t take away that _feeling_.

I want to take him there. I _need_ to take him there.

When he starts mumbling incoherently and pulling at my hair, I know I’ve succeeded.

I pull away from his throbbing cock and shoot a glance at his face. His eyes are closed and his bottom lip is wedged firmly between his teeth. His face in twisted, contorted with pleasure. He looks so gorgeous that for a moment I forget what I’m doing.

I pull his legs apart and push his knees up. That’s when I get a glimpse of his perfect, pink hole for the first time. It’s quivering and twitching, leaving me completely entranced. I lean down and cover it with my tongue. I slide my tongue over it, slow and hard, coating it with saliva.

Brian’s entire body tenses. I grand his hips and try to roll him over. He doesn’t budge.

“I want to taste you so bad, Brian.”

My eyes lock with his. They’re dark, almost black. I see lust, love, desire, and…fear?

I cock my head to the side and he nods. He rolls over slowly, putting a pillow under his hips. I stare at the back of his head in confusion. I study the musculature of his back, so strong and smooth. I run my hands down his back to the cheeks of his ass. He tenses a little as I spread them apart. I press a soft, wet kiss to the base of his spine and he relaxes.

He can’t be…could he?

I slide down and softly lick at the folds surrounding his hole. I suck softly, alternating between wet kisses and swipes of my curious tongue. I hear his breathing speed up and he presses his ass into my face. I smile and hold his hips steady as I turn him into a quivering mass of flesh. 

I’m in control. I’m on top.

I want to top him.

I stiffen my tongue and slide it inside of him as soon as he is loose enough. I hear him moan into the pillow. His taste is bitter, musky, _delicious._ I lose myself in the sensation of rimming him. I lick, kiss, bite and suck until I can’t ignore my aching dick anymore. I slide my tongue out of him and slide up his body. I press my lips against his ear and bite the lobe.

“Brian, can I be inside of you?”

_**Brian** _

Oh shit. Oh crap. Oh god. Oh _no_.

I knew this would come up eventually. How do I tell him?

How do I tell him that…

“I’m a virgin,” I blurt out.

I guess that’s how. Way to go, smooth one. He laughs a little and turns me over. I look up into his big blue eyes.

“Ok, so, if what we did all weekend _wasn’t_ sex, please tell me what is.” He lies down on top of me. “I’m dying to know.”

He thinks I’m kidding.

“It was. I’ve just…never bottomed.” I let out a deep breath and bite my bottom lip. I look at his face. He looks shocked. Well, that’s to be expected.

“Never?” I shake my head.

“Never.” His expression softens and he cups my cheek in his hand. His smiles and kisses my lips softly. I don’t return the kiss. I’m too busy wallowing in my vast amount of stupidity.

“We don’t have to. It’s ok.” He smoothes his hand down my stomach, tracing my abs. Yes, we do.

“No, I want to. I want to do it with you.” I meet his eyes and he gives me that fucking amazing smile. I kiss him and start to roll over. I stop, and kiss him again. “Just…remember what I’ve taught you, grasshopper.”

“I will,” he laughs. I’ve never submitted myself. I’ve never wanted anyone to have that kind of power over me. It’s not for anyone’s lack of trying, I’ll tell you that much.

I stare into his eyes for a long time. I see love, adoration, and excitement. I know I’m safe. I kiss him long and hard and then I roll over, making myself comfortable. I take a deep breath. It’s only fair right? He first bottomed for me, and now I’m going to do the same.

Here we go.

I feel his hard cock against my hip and I close my eyes as he climbs on top of me. He kisses the side of my neck and slowly works his hands down my back, massaging the muscles there. His lips follow his hands, caressing my skin with gentle, moist kisses. His lips reach the base of my spine and they linger there as he grabs a condom and the lube from my nightstand. 

I swear, those items will always be within two feet of us. I’ve gone on The Latex Quest once. I’m not doing it again.

I hear the distinct sound of foil tearing against teeth and he pulls away from my body to put it on. I gulp and grab a pillow, positioning it under my head. I hear him pop open the lube and he squirts it directly onto my opening.

“Shit Justin. That’s cold.” 

“Sorry.” He kisses my shoulder and slides a finger down my crack. He massages the lube into my hole and then slips one finger in. He moves it in and out slowly, gently. Then he adds another. I feel a slight burn and I bite my lip. He kisses the back of my neck as he begins to scissor his fingers apart. He slides another finger in.

Ow. I wince and he sucks on the back of my neck, distracting me as his fingers move in and out. It hurts, but feels so fucking good at the same time. He moves his fingers in and out, in and out, until I can’t stand it anymore.

“Justin, fuck me.”

**_Justin_ **

Oh my god. I think I may explode. 

I can’t believe I’m going to top Brian. Holy shit.

Breathe Justin. He won’t find it attractive if you squeal.

I slide my fingers out of him and coat my cock in lube. My hands are shaking. He’s shaking. He’s so beautiful.

I go to position myself at his opening, but suddenly pull away. I don’t want to do it like this. I want to see his eyes change in hue. I want to watch his mouth open and close. I want to lick the sweat from his upper lip. I want his long, sexy legs wrapped around my body.

I want to _see_ him.

“Baby,” I whisper in his ear. “Roll over for me.”

He does, and I feel my breath catch in my throat. He’s so fucking gorgeous. It’s unreal.

I get between his legs and wrap them around my waist. I position myself at his opening and slowly push the head of my cock inside. It passes through the first ring of muscle and I nearly pass out from the sensation.

Oh my fucking _god._

I lean down and capture Brian’s lips with my own. He’s panting through the pain. I know exactly how it feels. I lost my virginity two days ago. I kiss him tenderly and I tell him how much I love him, how beautiful he his. 

I’m basically being a bumbling idiot.

I feel Brian push and I slide in all the way. My vision goes blindingly white for a moment and I grab his hips to keep from falling forward. His strong hands wrap around my shoulders and one slides up into my damp hair. I open my eyes and stare at him. His eyes are closed and he is biting his bottom lip hard.

“Oh god, Brian. You’re so tight, so hot. This is amazing.” He opens his eyes and smiles at me. I run my fingers through his hair and slide the back of my hand down his cheek. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, it feels good.” He laughs and I kiss him again. He pushes against me and I moan. “Go on. Show me what you’ve learned.”

Ok, _that_ was hot. 

I pull almost all the way out and pause before slowly sliding back in until my balls come in contact with his ass.

God, I feel complete.

**_Brian_ **

We start rocking in perfect sync with each other. I pull him down and kiss him as his cock slides in and out of me. I feel so full. It’s so fucking amazing. I kiss him harder to keep from moaning. 

My parents know we fuck, but it doesn’t need to be their alarm clock.

He pulls away from the kiss and stares into my eyes as he pumps in and out of me. He’s gripping my hips so hard that I know I’ll have bruises.

He repositions his hips and thrusts into me hard, the blunt head of his cock slamming against my prostate. I cry out before I can stop myself and damn near cum.

I taught him well.

“Like that?” He whispers with a smile like he’s been doing this for years. It feels like he has been.

“You’re so fucking hot, Justin.” I lick beads of sweat from his collarbone.

“Not nearly…as hot as…your ass,” he grunts out between thrusts. I slide my fingers into his hair and tug on it. I’m so close, aching for sweet release.

“Mmm, fuck me.” We speak, and it’s all harsh whispers and soft demands. He complies with my command, hitting my prostate on every third stroke. His hand slides over to my cock and he clenches it in strong, artist’s fingers. He doesn’t move his hand. He just holds it in his fist, squeezing it like a vice.

Soft light begins to flood into my bedroom as the sun starts to rise. I watch the dust particles float through the air as the light catches them, anything to focus on so this will last just a few more seconds.

Please god don’t let it ever end.

I watch Justin as he thrusts wantonly. Sweat glistens in the newborn sunlight, clinging to his lithe, _perfect_ , little body. I watch his closed eyes. I watch his swollen lips. I watch it all. It’s fucking intense, completely beautiful.

He starts pumping his fist up and down my cock, hard and fast. I bite my lip, concealing a groan as I cum into his hand. My vision blacks out as I ride out one of the most intense orgasms of my life. My body twitches and I arch up, something just exploding inside of me. 

“I love you!” I can barely hear Justin over the beating of my own heart. I watch him as he cums, fighting not to scream. He collapses on top of me, breathing heavily. I slide my hands down his sweaty skin and kiss the top of his head. 

“I love you too,” I whisper. He slides out of me and I mourn the loss. I watch him take the condom off of his softening cock and tie it off. He leans down and licks my cum from my stomach and chest. There is even a drop on my chin.

He kisses me hard, letting me taste myself on his tongue. He pulls away and curls up next to me. I instantly wrap my arms around him, feeling his hot skin mold to mine.

“How did you like it?” I ask him. I loved bottoming, but I love being inside of him even more. 

“I loved it. It was so amazing. I loved being inside of you, but I think I prefer being your bottom boy.” I laugh and kiss his smiling lips. Our laughs die with the moon and we lay in my bed, staring at each other as the sun rises on a new day.


	5. Bound

**AN:** _Thanks for your patience, guys. It's been a hectic time in my life lately. I'm trying to get lots of updates in before I leave for a week in Los Angeles for my senior trip. Please read and review!_

* * *

_**Justin** _

“Don’t touch that.”

“Don’t take that tone with me.”

“Don’t touch it!”

“Ok, Mr. Anal,” I reply, smirking slightly.

“Ooh, it that my superhero name?” I shake my head and reach out to change the station on the radio again. He slaps my hand away. “Don’t touch it.”

“Can I touch this?” I grab his dick though the material of his slacks and squeeze. He grips the steering wheel and bites his lip. I feel the flesh harden against my palm. I want to reach up and pull off his sunglasses so I can see his eyes.

“If you want to die on the way to school, sure.” He grabs my hand and pulls it away. I pout. He notices. “I promise you can blow me later.”

“Maybe I won’t wanna.” I cross my arms and he gives me a knowing look.

Oh, I’ll want to.

I stare at the radio intently. Maybe I can change it with my mind. Brian looks over and sighs.

“Fine, change the fucking station.” He shakes his head and then gives me a warm, loving smile. 

“Yaye!” I fiddle with the buttons until I find a good song. He pulls into the parking lot and kills the engine. He looks over at me, and that’s when it hits me.

What the fuck happens now?

I can’t come out to the school yet! I don’t want to. I can’t. He can’t touch me. We can’t kiss. No one can know. They can’t! Oh god.

Ok, Justin. You can calm down any time. He gets out of the car and grabs his bag from the back. I do the same. We walk up to the school side by side and I feel so scared. I want to grab his hand. I want to take comfort in his embrace. But I can’t, because that’s what I’m afraid of.

Will he try to kiss me in the halls? Will I pull away? Will he be offended?

We walk through the main entrance wordlessly. We come to the spot in the corridor where I need to go straight and he needs to turn left. Here it comes. Goodbye. Oh shit.

He turns to face me and I cringe, expecting some display of affection from my wonderful boyfriend. But that doesn’t happen.

“Later,” he says before turning toward his locker and walking down the hallway. I watch him as he moves, my eyes burning a hole in his back.

What the fuck was that?

Ok, so I don’t want him to give me any affection, and then I get all mad when he doesn’t. I sigh and walk towards my locker.

I miss him already. Is that sad?

_**Brian** _

I have TA fourth period. Teacher’s assistant. Gopher. Paper grader. Easy A.

I walk into the classroom and head for the desk in the back. It has a computer. I am fully prepared to ignore every second of this class and surf the net.

I’m not even sure what class this is. Sophomore English, I think.

I replay this morning in my head, while shifting my sore ass in the hard chair. For such a little person, he sure has a big dick.

Justin is scared. I know that. I went through something similar when I came out. I was scared.

It has to be so much harder for him. I knew my parents would be ok with it. Justin’s parents…well, they don’t seem so understanding. I’ll give Justin all the time and space he needs. I’ll let Justin decide if he wants to come out.

It’s going to be hard to not touch him. That’s all I want to do. 

I just hope he decides not to hide forever. It’s not a very satisfying life.

“We have a new student in our class.”

God dammit. I turn to face the teacher and put a fake smile on my face.

“This is Brian Kinney,” the teacher informs them. “He moved here from Philadelphia. He’s a TA in this class, so, let’s make him feel welcome.” I look around the room and roll my eyes before turning back to the computer.

I check my e-mail. There’s one from Michael. __

_Hey Brian!_

_How’d the move go? We miss you out here. Call me._

_-Michael_

I get a little smile on my face as I hit reply. __

_Hiya Mikey,_

_The move went swimmingly. I really think I’m going to like Pittsburgh. I’ve already snagged myself a man. Haha. I’ll call you later._

_.:Brian_

The class gets noisy behind me. I feel someone tap on my shoulder. I turn towards the nuisance with a raised brow. He’s got dark blond hair and the body of a…fucking football player.

“You’re Brian Kinney,” he states. Um, duh?

“Brilliant observation. Remind me to give you a gold star when I restock my supply.” I roll my eyes and turn back to the computer. He pulls a chair up next to me. I stare at him.

“I’m Chris,” he says as he holds out his hand. “Chris Hobbs.”

Oh hell no.

I glance down at his hand and back up to his face. He smiles nervously and pulls his hand away. I feel my blood boil. I hate this guy. Justin told me stories of his torment, and it takes all my willpower not to jump him right here in the classroom.

I do have him to thank for bringing Justin and I together though. I’d tell him that, but I can’t because then he would know. What can I say to defend my boyfriend without making him suspect? I want to punch him in the face. But what would be my reason?

Hi, you breathe funny. Pow!

So instead I just stare at him.

“Wow man, your record is incredible.” 

“My record?”

“Your football record. I’m the quarterback for the junior varsity team here. We followed you guys game by game. You carried that team.”

“I’m honored, really,” I say sarcastically. I turn back to the screen and he goes on talking. His voice is like an annoying little buzz in my ear. I want to swat him away.

“You’re going to join the varsity team, right?” I’d rather eat pussy. Believe me, that’s _way_ fucking down there on the list.

“That would be a big hell no.” I look over and he seems shocked. Good. Asshole.

“What do you mean?” 

“Do I need to speak slowly? No, I am not playing football.” I say it very slowly, so maybe it’ll sink into his thick skull.

“Why not?” The bell rings and I log off the computer. I grab my bag and quickly exit the room. I need to get away from Chris before I kick his ass.

I walk towards the cafeteria to meet Justin and Chris falls in step behind me. I clench my hands into tight fists and take a deep breath.

“Hey man,” he says as we walk into the cafeteria. “Eat lunch with us.”

“No,” I immediately reply. “I already made all the friends I need. I’m eating lunch with Justin and Daphne.” His eyes widen and I start to walk off.

“Justin Taylor? Why? He’s such a fucking loser,” he scoffs. I stop and spin around on my heels.

“Do you get off on that?” 

“On what?”

“Putting other people down. Does it make you feel high and mighty?” I take a step closer to him and he gulps.

“But Taylor…”

“ _Justin_ is great. He’s a lot more appealing than you. That’s for sure. Now fuck off.” He glares at me and I start to turn away. I turn around again and lock eyes with him. “And that trick with the handcuffs?” His eyes widen. He’s afraid of me. Good. “Pull something like that again, and I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass you’ll have toes for teeth, got it?”

He nods and scurries off. I roll my eyes and turn around. I see Justin and Daphne walking towards me. He looks hurt and confused. I want to hold him but I fucking can’t.

“Hey,” I greet him, standing a fair distance away when all I want to do is close the distance between us.

“Why were you talking to Chris?” 

“Oh,” I reply. “He was trying to get me to join the football team and be a part of his babe banging pack of Neanderthals. I told him to fuck off.” He nods and then smiles up at me. We get some food and walk out onto the lawns, picking the furthest spot from the prying eyes of the school. We spread out on the grass in a comfortable silence.

“About this morning,” Justin says as he turns to look at me. Daphne takes a bite of her apple and looks away. “I’m sorry. I’m just not…”

“Justin, it’s ok. I get it.” I slide my hand over his, the blades of grass tickling our skin. “But I’m taking it out of your ass later.” He blushes crimson.

“Deal.” I intertwine our fingers, our interlocked hands staying hidden between us.

I want so much more, but that will have to do for now.


	6. Bound

I lean against the doorway, watching Brian walk down the hallway. Once he gets near me, I grab his tie and pull him into the empty restroom. I slam the door shut and lock it. I need him now. His eyes widen in shock and surprise and I silence his protests with my lips. Soon we’re devouring each other, mouths latched together, hands searching and exploring acres of cruelly clothed skin. I maneuver us backwards until we’re wedged into a dirty, dingy bathroom stall.

It’s coarse, raw, wrong, but so fucking _hot_.

“I can’t stop thinking about your cock. I need you so bad,” I pant into his mouth. I know he loves swallowing my words. 

“Tell me what you want Justin,” he breathes back.

Told you.

“I want you to pull down my pants and rim the shit out of me, right here in this high school bathroom. I want you to open me up with your tongue and then fuck me so hard the windows rattle. Do it.”

He wastes no time in complying with my command.

His tongue feels like heaven. His ministrations make me claw at the reflective metal, trying to find anything to hold onto. I finally grab the top of the stall and I pant and moan as he rims me. 

Then it stops. I hear a condom wrapper and then I feel the blunt head of his cock at my entrance. I push back as he pushes forward and he fully enters me in one…swift…movement.

“Oh Justin. Justin…”

 

“Justin Taylor!” I snap out of my daydream and look at up Mrs. Quay.

“Huh?” I ask. I’m mad she interrupted my daydream. That was awesome imaginary sex. And she killed it. Bitch.

“You weren’t in class on Friday.”

I was handcuffed to a fucking locker. Sorry I didn’t come skipping to math class.

“Sorry. Personal problem.”

I really had almost forgotten Brian was in this class until he walked through the door, looking oh so beautiful. His eyes skimmed the room. He looks so above everyone, so much more mature, so much more handsome, so much more _everything_ that I can barely stand it.

His eyes land on me with a thud and I smile shyly. 

There are moments where I feel as if we have been together forever. I feel like I know him inside and out. I know all his secrets, desires, and fears. We’re comfortable with each other. We’re content.

But then there are times like these, when I remember how fresh and new our relationship is, when one look from him turns me into jelly. I wonder how to act, how to speak, I wonder how my hair looks or how my clothes are hanging on my body. I gulp and I’m afraid, excited, happy, nervous.

I’m bouncy, I’m jittery, I have butterflies.

Then he sits down next to me and I am…calm.

“And you are?” Quay asks, skimming her roll sheet. Brian looks up and her and leans back in his seat, stretching his long legs out in front of him. He looks bored, uninterested. He raises an eyebrow. I watch him.

“Brian Kinney.”

“Ah. Yes. Here you are. Would you like that to be your permanent seat for the rest of the year?” His eyes slide over to me and back again so quick I barely notice.

“I suppose it’ll do.” Then he sighs, like being my math partner all year would be such a chore. I resist the urge to swat him. Instead I stare at him like the starry eyed twink that I am. 

I am so glad I’m so anti-social that I sit in the back of the classroom.

“Mr. Taylor!” 

I need to cut it out with the fucking daydreams.

“Yes, Ms. Quay?” You bitch.

“Introduce yourself to Brian. Get to know each other a little. And do all the odd problems in Chapter 17.” She sits behind her desk and immediately busies herself with computer work. Everyone begins arranging their desks into pairs. Brian and I turn ours into the corner, backs to the class. We sit down and Brian looks over at me.

“Well, I’m Brian. I’m a Gemini. I enjoy moonlit strolls and hot, hard fucking on heavily populated beaches.” He smirks at me and I stare at his bottom lip. He looks around, making sure we are well out of earshot. He leans a little closer to me, eyes on the textbook opened in front of us. “You were horny when I walked in.”

“And how would you know that?” I ask, pretending to think about a problem. 

“Your eyes.” I look over at him, awaiting an explanation. “They’re different when you’re turned on. 

“They’re bluer, darker.”

“Is that so?” He nods and flips a page in the math book. I know he isn’t reading it. I couldn’t make it out if I tried. His hand his on me knee and oh god my cock is hard.

“I want to kiss you.” I know the feeling. I wonder if there will ever be a time, even a second, where I don’t want to be kissing him. I highly doubt it. His hand moves higher, fingertips ghosting along my thigh. He glances around the room again. He stares down at the math book and grabs my dick through my slacks. I gasp.

Fuck algebra. I couldn’t tell you what two plus two is right now.

“Brian, what are you doing?” I ask in a harsh whisper. 

“The odd problems in Chapter 17,” he replies matter-of-factly, all the while stroking my dick through my pants. “Hey, if 2x + 3(4x + 7) = 146, what’s x?”

He is so not funny.

“Stop it,” I tell him, and I really don’t want him to.

“I can’t stop now. I’m almost done with problem twenty five.” I roll my eyes and my body tenses when he unclasps my slacks and starts to pull down my zipper. Every click of the teeth echoes in my ears. Click, click, _click._

“Brian, we can’t. We’ll get caught.” He doesn’t look over at me, just keeps his eyes on the math book as his hand snakes into my underwear and wraps around my aching dick. He starts to jack me off, slowly, teasingly. I look over at him and see his tongue peek out from between his lips and I bite down on mine.

This is so far beyond _wrong_ that I can’t even think of a name for it. But fuck this is hot.

I grip my pencil tight in my right hand, staring down at the blank page of paper in front of me. I want to throw my head back and moan but I can’t. I’m biting my lip, stomping on my foot, anything so I won’t make a sound. I’m coming to cum soon. I can feel it. Brian presses his thumb against my slit and I bite my lip harder.

I look down at the paper on my desk and I wish I could draw this…this _feeling._ I want to capture the moment right before orgasm on paper, frame it, and hang it above my bed.

Instead, He squeezes, I cum, I moan, and he coughs, all in the same second. 

For a second, I’m devastated because I didn’t get to see the cum spurt from my cock. I’m always fascinated with the way my cum splatters against Brian’s skin, pearly white against gold. I watch the drops stain his skin and then I lick them off.

There will be none of that now. My cum is splattered on the underside of the desk.

Ew, that’s kind of gross. Oh well.

Brian wipes his palm on my underwear and pulls his hand away.

“Everything alright, Mr. Kinney?” Mrs. Quay asks, looking up from her desk. I blush the darkest crimson while Brian merely smirks. 

“Yeah, I just had something stuck in my throat.”

I wish.

“Math has never been this fun,” Brian says, smirking. I lean over and bump my shoulder against his. 

“You just fucking wait until we get home, _Mr. Kinney_.”

I’ll get him back. At my house, no one is there to hear him scream.


	7. Bound

**AN:** _This chapter is dedicated to Nisey because she rocks my casbah. Love ya!_

* * *

_**Brian** _

We walk into the front door of my house and towards the kitchen. Justin follows close behind me and I stop walking and let him bump into me. He scoffs and pushes me forward. I laugh and do it again. He walks into me and I turn and raise an eyebrow at him.

“What’s got you so preoccupied?” I ask him, reaching out to touch his arm. He shakes his head and I watch his blue eyes move back and forth.

“Just thinking about something.” 

“About what?”

“What I want to do to you when we get over to my big empty house.”

Wait a minute, that’s…yes. That would be my dick getting hard. He has my interests peaked. I pull him into the kitchen, where my mom is sitting at the table reading mail.

“Brian. Hi kiddo,” she says. “How-“

“Was school? School was great, marvelous. Justin says hi. He’s fine too. So I’m going over to his house now and we’re going to study the Pythagorean theorem and have cookies and milk and yeah okay bye!”

I grab Justin’s hand and head for the door, my mother’s laughter following us out onto the front lawn.

_**Justin** _

I slam my bedroom door and push Brian up against it roughly. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him hard. It’s rough and hot and before long I feel him tugging on my tie. I pull open his shirt and one of the buttons pops off and rolls across the floor. He pushes my blazer off of my shoulders and I unbutton my shirt carefully.

I lost all of my spare buttons.

We kick off our shoes and pull off our pants. Neither of us is wearing underwear.

We both leave our ties on.

I take a spare tie from my dresser and dangle it in front of Brian’s face. He stares at it and then looks back at me. I smile and turn him around. He tenses as I slip the material over his eyes and tie it behind his head.

“This is new,” he says softly. I slide my tongue up his spine and kiss him between his shoulder blades.

“Payback is a bitch.” Then I bite him. He winces and I smile. “Stay.”

“You’ve been having sex for three days and now you’re a kinkmeister?” He asks me. There is laughter in his voice, and also a hint of nervousness.

I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but I like the control. I see my backpack out of the corner of my eye and I fish out the object I know is still in there. I grin devilishly and extract the handcuffs.

I owe these handcuffs a lot. They brought us together. I take Brian’s hand and lead him into my walk in closet. I take all the clothes off of the far rack and toss them in the corner. 

“Hold out your hands.” He gulps and complies. I snap the handcuffs around one wrist and he gasps. I bring his arm up and press his back against the wall. I thread the cuffs around the bar and bring his other arm up, snapping them in place. I stare at him, handcuffed and blindfolded, naked with the exception of his private school tie. He looks so fucking hot.

I’ve never been harder.

I lick my lips and stare at his body. I study every muscle and every ripple. His cock is hard, pre cum bubbling from his slit. I lean down and lick it off, his slight moan going straight to my dick.

“So this is my punishment for my math class hand job?” He asks, biting on his bottom lip. I run my hand from his hip up his side and then over to his nipple. I flick it.

“Uh huh,” I whisper. I don’t think I can focus. I lean down and take his nipple between my teeth. He whimpers and I bite harder, feeling myself start to leak.

I start tracing his ribs with my tongue, stopping to leave hickeys and bite marks on his golden skin. He’s moaning louder now, his beautiful cock reaching up towards his stomach.

My lips are covered in spit as I return them to his nipple. I bite and suck while letting my fingers dance across his sac, barely applying any pressure.

“Oh god, Justin,” he pants. I get on my tiptoes and bite his earlobe. Fuck him for being so tall. I lick his lips and breathe against them.

“Oh god Justin _what_?” I ask cheekily, tracing his lips with my tongue. I watch with rapt fascination as his mouth opens wider, trying to tempt me in. It almost works.

“Fuck,” he breathes out. I bite his bottom lip and tug on it.

“What do you want?” I ask in a low, husky voice. “Do you want me to suck your cock?” 

He nods. I keep talking, my wet lips moving against his jaw.

“Do you want me to lick that vein on the underside? Your cock twitches when I do that. When I flick my tongue across the bundle of nerves under the head you moan… _always_.” To prove my point I squeeze the head of his cock between my thumb and forefinger. I press against the bundle of nerves with my thumb and he grunts, trying so hard to prove me wrong. I lean down and slide my tongue across his slit, digging the tip inside of it. He gives in and lets me hear his moan.

What a good boy.

“I love sucking your dick,” I continue, barely above a whisper. I stand back up and whisper against his jaw. “I love feeling it pulse against my tongue. It’s so thick, and so long.” I’m stroking him as I talk, watching him as he bites his lip and tries _so_ hard not to let me know how much I am affecting him. 

I cup his balls and roll them between my fingers and palm. I get down on my knees, his dick just inches from my mouth.

“You know how fucking beautiful your dick is.” I hear him take in a deep breath when he realizes my voice is now coming from somewhere near his crotch. I continue stroking him, using his own juices as lubrication. “You know what else I love?”

“Tell me,” he breathes out, curling his hands into fists. I run my tongue along his shaft and place wet, open-mouthed kisses on his balls.

“I love the way your dick feels buried in my tight little ass.” I take the head of his cock in my mouth and suck lightly. He moans and I hear the handcuffs clank against the bar. He wants to grab the back of my head. Too bad. 

I tug on his tie as I take him deeper into my mouth, letting him slide along my broad tongue. He thrusts his hips forward and I pull away, slapping his hip.

“Bad boy.” I grab his hips and push him against the wall, pinning him in place. I take his hard member back in my mouth, running my tongue all over his cock, teasing the shit out of him. 

“Justin, _please_.” I look up at him and smile. I pull away and suck on my fingers, coating them in spit. I pull the blindfold from his eyes and watch him squint against the dim light. I smile when his eyes lock on my hand as I slowly pump my fist up and down my stiff cock. He licks his lips and I speed up.

His eyes never leave my cock. I pump faster and moan as I near release. I aim for his belly button.

He moans as I cum, splattering his abdomen with my pearly spunk. My mouth falls open as I watch it cling to his skin. My eyes are fixed on the sight. It’s so fucking hot and so dirty. It’s even dirtier when I drop to my knees and suck it from his skin.

I gather my cum in my mouth and stand up, feeding it to him with my tongue. Sticky ropes of cum and spit connect our lips together before I thrust my tongue into his mouth and kiss him for a good ten minutes.

His cock bumps my hip and I suddenly feet terrible for keeping him waiting so long.

_**Brian** _

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I think I might die. Seriously. If this hot blond little ball of wonderful doesn’t have some mercy on me soon I’m going to explode all over his pile of Old Navy.

I don’t want him to stop kissing me like this, though. I’m so conflicted.

I grind against him, feeling him get hard again almost instantly. I feel my lips swell and my wrists go numb. Just when I think I can’t take it for one…more…second, I feel his tongue travel down my body. He stops and rims my navel. I jerk my hips up and leave a trail of sticky pre cum on his jaw.

He takes my cock in his mouth and relaxes his throat, swallowing me whole. He hums and my whole world goes black. 

I shoot so hard and so much that for a brief moment I’m afraid of choking him. My eyes stay on his gorgeous face and slutty lips as he licks my cum from them like a kitten lapping up cream.

“That was fucking hot,” I tell him. I’m a firm believer in giving credit where credit is due. “Now how about unlocking these cuffs so I can plow that tight little ass of yours.”

He smiles that smile that makes me feel like a lesbian and tell him I love him. But now is not the time for that. 

Now is the time to fuck him harder than I ever have and see if he can take it as good as he gives it.

He kisses me as he unlocks the cuffs.

_“Keep those, they might come in handy someday.” I give me a wicked smile and another quick peck on the lips._

Damn was I right on that one. He takes my hands and kisses my wrists. Both have prominent red marks that I know will turn into bruises. I take the tie that served as my blindfold and the one from around my neck and smirk at him. He looks up at me with eyes full of wonder and I raise my eyebrow.

“Bed. Now.” 

I’ve never seen the boy move so fast.

“Lay down,” I command him in a calm, even tone. He crawls onto the bed and lies on his back. “Arms up.” He reluctantly lifts his arms and I crawl onto the bed, using our ties to secure each wrist to it’s own bedpost.

I stare at him, all tied up and bound just for me. I want to take pictures of his hands tied up with our school ties and leave them on the principal’s desk.

This image is so precious, so beautiful. I allow myself to stare blatantly at him for a few moments before I take action.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” I tell him as I put on a condom. I push his legs up and he gulps. “You’ll be able to feel me for a week. You ready for that?”

He nods and I smile. I put his legs over my shoulders as I position myself. His eyes widen. He thinks I’m not going to use any lube. I press the head of my cock against his hole and rub it up and down, just to scare him.

He looks so relieved when I grab the lube that I have to kiss him before I squirt it right up his ass. He winces and I sink into his ass hard and fast. He screams and arches off of the bed.

“Shh.” I run my hands down his arms and lick his jaw. “You are so fucking tight. You’re like a velvet vice around my dick.”

I pull out and push back in, watching his lips rapidly open and close silently. I let my head fall back as I begin moving in a steady rhythm. I pull out of him and push back in hard, over and over and over.

His leg falls off of my shoulder and I put it back up, watching as sweat forms on his skin. I pump harder and watch his mouth as he moans.

“Brian! Fuck. Yes. Oh god.” He’s so vocal. I love it. His leg falls again and I put it back and hold it there.

“Leave it there.” I grab his hips and pound his ass so hard. He moans and babbles unintelligibly. I lose myself in the sensations as we move together, so perfectly you’d think it was choreographed. 

“Fuck Brian. I want to touch you. Please let me touch you.” I reach up and loosen his hands, never slowing in my thrusts. His hands go to my chest immediately, pinching my nipples and squeezing my shoulders. His cock is like steel between our stomachs but I refuse to touch it.

He’ll cum from my dick in his ass or he won’t cum at all.

I angle my hips and thrust against his prostate so hard he screams. I lick the sweat from the dip in his upper lip and kiss him hard as I continue to hit his prostate with the head of my cock. He moans into my mouth and I eat them up, swallowing and savoring each one.

He reaches for his dick but I slap his hand hard. “Don’t fucking touch it,” I growl. He nods and chooses to thread his fingers into my damp hair instead. I kiss, bite, and suck on his lips and then move to his collarbone; leaving a hickey only I’ll be able to see.

I hit his prostate hard again and he shoots all over my chest and his. I watch his face twist into an expression of orgasmic bliss. That look sends me over the edge and I cum hard, filling the condom until it spills out over my balls. 

I collapse on top of him and bury my face in his neck, breathing hard. He crosses his legs around me, heels resting on my ass. We both take so long to regain our breath that I wonder if we’ll ever breathe right again.

“There are no words to express how fucking amazing that was,” I pant into Justin’s neck, tasting his sweat on my lips. He grabs my face and kisses me hard.

Little fucker, let me regain my breath only to take it away again.

I hold the end of the condom as I slip out of him. I throw it on the floor and pull him against me. He tucks his head under my chin and I stroke his hair, kissing his forehead.

He kisses the hollow of my throat and I know he will always take my breath away.


	8. Bound

**AN** : _Sorry for the wait. Thanks to Kami and Nisey. And congrats to Kami, who took over my reign as Fic of the Month with[Do Unto Others...](http://bjfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=7758) Read it if you haven't. It's amazing._

_Shamless LJ Pimpage:[_mournthewicked](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/www.livejournal.com/users/_mournthewicked/)_

* * *

“I have bruises, Justin. _Bruises!_ ” I whine, holding up my wrists for Justin to see. There are two very prominent purple rings around my wrists.

“I do too. So?”

“Nothing. I just wanted an excuse to talk about that _mind blowing_ sex we had yesterday.” Justin laughs and glances over his shoulder before giving me a chaste kiss. We both climb into the jeep and head for school.

“Your ass hurt?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome.”

**

“Chris, please don’t make me smack you in the face.” I go back to entering grades into the computer.

“But Brian-“

“Chris, I’ll do it.” I will. Fucker.

“Brian! Just join the football team. It’s halfway over already. We _need_ you for the championships!”

“And I _need_ you to shut the fuck up. I already said no.”

“Why not?” I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. I ignore him and turn to the next test.

Justin Taylor, Period 5. 98%

I knew he was smart as a whip. That’s my boy. Chris must have been reading over my shoulder, because he scoffs. I roll my eyes and enter his grade.

“I don’t see why the fuck you hang out with Taylor,” he sneers. “He’s such a fag.” I turn and face him, raising an eyebrow.

“How do you know he’s a fag?” I challenge. His eyes widen and then narrow. 

“I just know,” he snorts, smoothing his tie over his chest.

“How? You fuck him?” Yeah right.

“Fuck no!”

“You jerk him off? He blow you?” I ask, noticing his face grow red.

“No fucking way.” He gulps and I see a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

Idolize me, fear me, fucking _bow down_ to me.

“Then how would you know he’s gay? I’m pretty sure whoever he’s fucking is _his_ business, not yours. And you should get off his fucking case before I beat you to a pulp.”`

He doesn’t say anything for the rest of class, and I am content.

**

On my way to sixth period, I hear a gruff voice bark my name.

“Kinney!” I’m not a fucking dog. I spin on my heels to see where the offending voice came from. I see a middle aged guy in khaki pants and a dark green polo shirt. He motions for me to come over to him. I’ve never seen him before, so…I don’t give a shit. I turn back around and head down the hall.

I hear heavy footsteps behind me, and then a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and turn to look at him, holding my backpack over one shoulder. I raise my eyebrows. Get on with it or leave me alone.

“Kinney,” he starts.

“My name is _Brian_ ,” I retort. “Not Kinney.”

“Okay, Brian. I’m Coach Fielding.” Fanfuckingtastic.

“Let me guess, football coach?” I ask sarcastically, looking longingly towards the door of my English class. He nods and claps his hand on my shoulder again. I shrug it off. Again.

“That’d be me.” He smiles, and I narrow my eyes.

“Not interested,” I say, and then I start to walk away. He grabs my shoulder and I wrench out of his grasp. He’s going to fucking lose that hand if he touches me one more time. I narrow my eyes at him. I’m as tall as him, and my eyes are cold and defiant.

“Son, we know all about your reputation. We could really use you on the team,” he says. I see the worry in his eyes. I know St. James’ team sucks ass (not in a good way). I know all this. I know it just as much as I know that I don’t give a fuck.

“I’m not interested.” I say through gritted teeth. “I’m done playing football.”

“Can’t you just finish out this season with us?” He asks. I roll my eyes and shift my bag to my other arm. The late bell rings and I scowl at him. “I’ll give you a pass.” I sigh and keep staring at him. “What do you say, will you join the team? You’d be lead quarterback.”

“No,” I tell him. “I don’t want to play football. I don’t _like_ football.” He lets out a little gasp, like he can’t believe I don’t like the sport. I can’t fucking stand the sport.

“You played so well,” he says. I roll my lips into my mouth and lift my eyebrows.

“I strive to succeed in whatever endeavors I may pursue,” I tell him cheekily. “Now can I have my pass please?” He sighs, obviously defeated, and obviously perturbed that I did not bend to his whim. He gives me my pass and I give him a terse smile as I depart, my footsteps echoing down the hall.

**

I wait for Justin outside his English class. He’s ditching it, whether he likes it or not. 

I see him round the corner. My eyes lock on his pale fingers clasping and unclasping around the strap of his backpack. His blond hair falls in his face. He’s always looking down. He should look up and face the world with those fierce baby blues. He looks up as he gets closer to me, like he felt my magnetism. He smiles widely and stops about a foot in front of me.

“What’s up?” He asks. I put on my most charming smile.

“You don’t _really_ like this class, do you?” I ask, batting my eyelashes. He scrunches his face up in confusion, shifting his weight to his other foot.

“I don’t mind it, why?” I look around, making sure no one is within earshot.

“Ditch with me.” He pauses to consider this for a moment. He looks up at me and smiles.

“Sure.”

Well, I thought that would have been a little bit tougher. I smirk and give his tie a firm tug. “Well, come on then,” I tell him, turning on my heels. He jogs up beside me and we walk out the front doors together. Most seniors get out early. I can’t wait to be a senior. Anyway, we just blend in with the seniors leaving and head towards my jeep. I take the top out of the back and put it on with ease.

“Why are you putting the top on?” He asks me.

“Privacy,” I reply. He raises an eyebrow. “Get in.” He does. I look around the parking lot. Seniors are walking around everywhere. Fuck. I shift in my seat and start the engine.

“Where are we going?” He asks me as I pull out of the parking lot. I just smile at him and keep driving. He takes it upon himself to fuck with the radio. I pull into the parking lot of this little park I found as I explored the neighborhood on my first day here. There isn’t a playground, and the place is thoroughly abandoned. I kill the engine and look over at my boyfriend.

“I had a bad morning,” I whine. He rolls his eyes.

“Poor baby,” he replies sarcastically. I lean over and lick and suck on his neck a little before sliding my lips up to his ear.

“I want you to give me a really long, really slow blowjob to relax me.” His breath hitches and I bite down on his earlobe. I lick it to soothe the sting and pull on his tie. He gets hard when I pull on his tie.

It makes us both think of me blindfolded in the closet, and him tied to the bed.

I tug on his tie harder and he gasps. His head turns into mine and I capture his lips in my own, kissing, digging, clawing at the inside of his mouth with my tongue.

Kissing Justin is like driving down the freeway going 90 with the top down. You think of nothing else, you hear nothing else, you _feel_ nothing else. You just enjoy the ride. It’s a thrill; it’s the most magnificent feeling I’ve ever encountered.

When our lips finally part, his face is red and his lips are so swollen. He pants viciously and I lick those gorgeous swollen lips, feeling the silky texture under my tongue. 

“Right here?” He asks, voice husky with lust and arousal. I nod and he grabs my dick through my pants. 

“Right here,” I confirm. We climb into the backseat where there are no windows. I covered the inside of the back windows a long time ago, for this exact reason actually.

I position myself so I’m leaning against the side of the car, one leg outstretched on the backseat and the other bent at the knee, my foot on the floor. He settles himself on his knees on the floor of the backseat. He undoes his belt and unzips his pants, most likely so he can jerk himself off while he sucks me.

God, that’s hot.

He leans between the seats and rummages in his bag. I raise my eyebrows and sit up. “What are you doing?” I ask. His ass wiggles in my face and I stare at it. 

“I need music,” he says, still rummaging through his bag. I slowly pull his pants and underwear down a little, exposing the plump, pale, _perfect_ cheeks of his ass. He turns the key in the ignition to radio only and ejects the CD. I lean forward and slide my tongue along the swell of his ass, tasting his skin. He shudders and I kiss and suck the skin, bringing my other hand up to rub and tease his hole, never penetrating him. 

He moans and I hear a new CD start up. His hands move to the back of the passenger seat and grip it as I continue to suck and bite his ass cheek. He thrusts back, trying to get my finger inside of him, but I refuse to comply. I circle the pucker with my finger and then tap it repeatedly. He whimpers and I leak.

When I finally pull away, there’s a purple mark on his flesh. He marks so easily. We’re both covered in hickeys, thankfully in places easily covered. I slip the tip of my finger inside of him and quickly pull it out, slapping his ass lightly. I lean back against the side of the car again and he quickly turns around again. His eyes are dark with lust.

He positions himself back on his knees on the floor of the car, sliding his hands up my thighs. He undoes my belt and unzips my pants, pulling my hard cock free of its confines. His eyes widen and he licks his lips. I salivate.

He’s so new at this, new to me. But when he touches me, it feels comforting, broken in, like he’s always been there.

_Hey boy, take a look at me_  
Let me dirty up your mind   
I'll strip away your hard veneer   
And see what I can find 

The music fills my ears, sexy and soothing. His fingers trace the vein on the underside of my cock and my right leg twitches. He leans down, pulling my pants further down so he can get his lips and teeth on my inner thigh. He nips me and I gasp. He nudges my full balls with his nose and ghosts his tongue up my shaft, flicking the tip of it through the pre cum leaking from my slit.

“Nice and slow,” he whispers. He sounds high, so far gone. I want to get Justin high. I want to fuck him while his mind spins.

I want to corrupt him until he does nothing right but me.

_The queerest of the queer…_

“Nice and slow,” I repeat dumbly, already succumbing to his magic spell. He puts a trance over me, makes my mind move in slow motion while my body tingles. He sucks so softly on the head of my cock that I should barely be able to feel it, but the pleasure hits me all over, like white-hot needles. I moan softly and slide my hand into his hair, so silky and smooth, slipping through my fingers.

His lips start sliding up and down my shaft, so slowly, so softly. I feel drunk.

I pant and gather a fistful of his hair, not tugging, just holding it. His nails lightly scratch my thighs, both hands. He’s not jacking off yet. One of his hands slides up, under my uniform shirt, caressing my abs. His nails are leaving tiny red marks that fade as quickly as they appear. I lift my shirt to watch his hand move.

His right hand, the hand he uses for his art, is making a masterpiece out of me.

_The queerest of the queer  
The strangest of the strange_

This song is so hot. It starts over, and I know he has it on repeat. The beat softly fills the car as I slide my fingers to his cheek, caressing his skin. His tongue circles the head of my cock, tracing the cap and flicking against the bundle of nerves underneath. I gasp and my hip twitches. He does it again, and I repeat the process.

I’m so hard, steadily leaking into his mouth. The fingers of his left hand wrap around the base of my cock, softly squeezing as his mouth pays special attention to the head. Then his mouth leaves my dick completely, and he strokes me as he licks my sac, taking a ball into his mouth and sucking on it. My eyelids flutter and I moan.

I know I said nice and slow, but this is _murder_.

His mouth leaves me, and his hand leaves my cock. Zero stimulation. I’m suffocating.

He’s sucking his fingers, two of them, and I watch in rapt fascination. He pulls them from his mouth and takes my cock into his luscious mouth again. He slides up and down my cock lazily, sucking and licking.

My pants are pulled down lower and my legs are spread. His wet fingers are teasing my hole. Oh yes, violate me.

One finger slips in and he just holds it there as he sucks me. Then he softly rubs the tissue inside of me, dragging his bottom teeth along my cock softly in an upstroke. He suckles the head again as he begins to softly finger me, two fingers, sliding in and out tortuously slow.

I gasp. My body is burning. Someone roll down a window. 

_The queerest of the queer_  
The strangest of the strange   
The coldest of the cool 

“Justin.” That wasn’t even my voice. I don’t even know if I formed his name. I notice the absence of his right hand on my stomach, and I know he’s jerking off. His breathing grows more ragged as he sucks me just a little faster. He slides his fingers all the way in and presses against my prostate.

I moan as I grip his hair again. My body tenses and my nipples tingle. I’m so close. He’s about to bring me home.

_I know what's good for you_  
You can touch me if you want  
I know you're dying to  
You can touch me if you want 

He deep throats me (he learned so well), and swallows around the head of my cock. I bite my lip. “I’m going to cum, Justin,” I say. But he already knows. He’s fingering me faster and sucking harder, and I shoot.

This is an orgasm I’ll dream about for years.

I pull on his hair a little harder than I mean to, but he doesn’t seem to mind. I look down and tug on his tie as he licks his lips. He’s still jerking off, the car seat half obstructing my view.

“Stop it, Justin.” His eyes flit up to mine, dark and inky. His lips are so swollen, so red.

“Stop what?” His voice is so deep when he’s turned on.

“Stop jerking off.” His eyes widen and he bites his lip, thinking about whether or not to shake his head. “ _Stop_.” His hand stops moving. “Let go.” He sighs and pulls his hand away.

“Brian,” he breaths, pleading me to withdraw my request. I look down at his cock, red and leaking, begging for release.

“Come here,” I tell him, crooking my finger to beckon him towards me. His lips seek mine out. I kiss him back, but that’s not what I wanted. “Lay down,” I tell him, biting his lips.

I lay him on the backseat, pushing his shirt up to expose his tight little stomach. He stares at me, eyes full of trust. I look him over, my very own feast. He is such a work of art. “Do you want me to suck you?”

_You can touch me if you want  
But you can't stop_

He nods, his hand reaching up to cup my cheek. I bite his fingers and then lean down, taking his dick into my mouth. I suck languidly, returning the favor.

Even at my slow speed, he cums almost instantly, flooding my mouth with the salty substance. Bitter, sweet, and pure Justin.

I swallow it all and pull him up to kiss him. We lick each other’s tongues, tasting ourselves. I pull away and rest my forehead against his and we pant, big goofy smiles adorning our faces. 

“Feel better?” Justin asks. I laugh and nod, kissing him softly.

“You have no idea.”

_The queerest of the queer…_

**

We both decided that going back to school would really kill our post orgasm buzz, so we decided against it. There’s only one period left anyway. So we agreed to go hit Justin’s pool.

“Come out with me tonight,” I tell him as he swims up to me. He raises an eyebrow. 

“Like you have to ask,” he says as I wrap my arms loosely around his neck, water cascading from our bodies.

“Well, we’ve never gone on an actual date,” I tell him, kissing his cheek playfully. He smiles.

“You’re asking me on a date?” Justin asks, looking around and then back at me.

“Well yeah,” I reply, pushing his wet hair out of his face. “Isn’t that what boyfriends are supposed to do?”

“I suppose so,” he tells me.

“See, so tonight we’re going to go out and do something.”

“Besides each other?” He laughs, grinding against me. I grab his ass.

“We’ll just save that for after our date.”

“You think I’m going to put out on the first date?” He snorts indignantly and we both laugh.

“Let’s face it, you’re a slut for me.” He smiles and kisses me.

“This is true.”

“So, I’ll pick you up at seven,” I tell him. He giggles and nods.

“Can’t wait.”

* * *

Song used was “Queer” by Garbage. Listen to it [here.](http://s23.yousendit.com/d.aspx?id=2ZBQ0W7JIWLNM0TLJZBR7PZ98X%20)


End file.
